


Deveres

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shireen Baratheon não sorri na sua coroação.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deveres

Shireen Baratheon não sorri na sua coroação.

Seu sorriso faria a parte com escala cinza de seu rosto parecer mais distorcida, mais feia, mas esse não é tanto o motivo para a falta destes, uma coroação não era um prêmio, não era felicidade, era um dever, seu pai havia lhe ensinado isso.

Eles dizem que ela parece com o seu pai. Isso provavelmente não é algo que ao ver de seus interlocutores não soa como um elogio, mas ela não consegue deixar de encarar como se fosse de uma certa maneira. Era por causa dele que a coroa estava sendo posta em sua cabeça, por ter atendido ao chamado dos homens do norte, lutado pela causa deles, pelo bem do reino, por ter morrido pelo reino, para depois os homens do norte lutarem para colocar sua herdeira no trono.

Sua mãe sorri no entanto, é um tanto agradável vê-la assim, não acontecia com frequência, após a morte de seu marido, do seu messias, ela andava ainda mais perdida em orações para um deus que Shireen muitas vezes suspeitava que não existia. Mas agora Selyse sorria e parecia orgulhosa.

Shireen não sorri, não há motivo nenhum para fazer isso, não a faria mais bela, e certamente não mais honesta quanto a natureza da situação. Ela não era bela, mas ela era forte, correta e ela seria uma boa rainha no trono de ferro. Melhor do que seu tio Robert, talvez tão boa quanto seu pai poderia ter vindo a ser.


End file.
